


The First Steps pt 2

by chynnawrites



Series: With Arms Wide Open [2]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: Corinne and Sebastian have started their adoption process





	The First Steps pt 2

That Thursday couldn’t have come fast enough. I’d been anxious and unable to sleep or work since we’d made the phone call. Since I’d started working from home, I could gather all our information and organize it.

“Come on, Seb! We can’t be late!” I shouted as I slipped on my shoes. I grabbed my jacket and slipped into it before grabbing my folder with our information.

“It’s 8:30. Our appointment is at 9:45, Corinne.” He scoffed, bounding down the stairs and kissing me gently.

“If you’re early, you’re on time. You know I hate being late and you do too. I want to make a good impression.” I cooed, kissing him back before smoothing out the collar of his dress shirt.

“How right you are. Since it’d make you happy. I just want my printesă to be happy.” He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. I looked up at him with wide eyes and smiled as he looked at me. I grabbed his hand and lead him to the car.

“Did you know you’re the love of my life?” I told him, watching him sweetly as he drove, He looked over to me and grinned from ear to ear, those beautiful teeth shimmering.

“I know. And you’re my whole world.” He crooned and kissed the top of my hand.

I blushed as he looked at me before singing along to the music playing in the car. Sebastian laughed at me as I danced in my seat and sang loud. He kept smiling at me and occasionally sang along, his eyes bright. We made it to the NYCFS office at 9:15 and walked in. I felt my body start shaking with nerves as Sebastian asked where we needed to go at the front desk. He started leading me and had to pull me aside.

“Hey. Hey.” He turned to face me and lifted my chin so I could meet his eyes. “What’s wrong, beautiful?” He asked in a whisper.

“I-I’m scared, Seb. What…What if they think we aren’t a good fit? What if they just don’t want us to adopt?” I whimpered and looked up at him with teary eyes.

“Ssshhh.” He soothed, wiping the falling tears before pulling me into a tight embrace and running a hand over my hair. “It’s alright, iubită. They’ll let us. I promise.” He kissed my forehead gently and I looked up at him with a nervous smile.

“O-okay. This is just so much.” I murmured, his eyes reminding me of the ocean. It is always so calming to look into those beautiful eyes.

“I know. It’s a lot. But this is something we want.” He whispered before giving me a gentle yet passionate kiss and wrapping me in his arms. The world made sense again in his arms, knowing he was by my side.

“I love you, Sebastian. I love you so much.” I told him quietly. I put his arm around me as we started walk and leaned into him.

“I love you too, Corinne.” He whispered and kissed the top of my head. We walked up to the desk to see a kind young woman arranging the papers on her desk. She looked up and greeted us with a kind smile.

“Hi. How can I help you?” She asked, rolling over to her computer.

“You must be Cassie. I recognize your voice from talking to you the other day. I’m Sebastian and this is my wife, Corinne.” Seb grinned as I waved nervously, my other hand squeezing his for strength. “We spoke with you Monday and we have an appointment with Lillian at 9:45.” He explained with a smile.

“Oh yes! Welcome and thank you! You wouldn’t happen to have your paperwork, would you?” She questioned and Sebastian handed her the folder I’d gotten ready. “Thank you. I’m going to make copies of these for your file. You’ll get them back from Lillian when she comes out to get you. Which shouldn’t be too long.” Cassie explained with a grin as she handed us a clipboard. “If you could fill this out while you wait, we’d really appreciate it.”

“Of course. Thank you so much.” Sebastian gave that charming smile and we started to walk away until I felt a hand grab mine.

“I want you to know that I know how you’re feeling, Corinne. I can’t have children either. My girlfriend and I wanted children, but she didn’t want to carry. Lillian was and still is my caseworker. You two are in good hands, sweetie.” She told me with a small smile, tears starting to fall. She grabbed a tissue and handed me one as well.

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” I whimpered. Sebastian wrapped me in his arms and I rested my forehead on his chest.

“Come on, my love.” He whispered and lead me to sit down. He helped me sit down before sitting down next to me, letting me curl up to him. I let out a sigh and looked at Sebastian as he filled out the paperwork. He looked over at me and gave me sweet smile before kissing my forehead.

“Why are you so kind to me about all this? You could easily tell me to buck up, but you don’t.” I asked and rested my head on his shoulder.

“Because it’s not easy. You told me one of the only things you wanted in life was to be a mother. You found out you can’t be a conventional mother, like the rest of the women in your family, aside from Aunt Rita. You’re the love of my life and I’m going to stick with you through everything.” He explained quietly before kissing my temple.

“God, you’re perfect.” I murmured and kissed his neck.

“Not even close, raţă. But you wouldn’t love me for anything else than I am now.” He chuckled and continued to fill out the paperwork. We both looked over when a kind sounding woman called for us.

“Mr. and Mrs. Stan? Follow me.” She motioned to us. Sebastian held my hand as we stood up, walking behind the woman and following her into her office. All around were pictures of children smiling as their parents held them tight.

“I’m Lillian Monroe and I’m going to help you adopt a child. Let me tell you about myself.” She introduced herself as she tucked stray locks of strawberry blonde hair behind her hair. She told us how she grew up in the foster system and decided that she needed to help children get adopted sooner than she did. She looked over and saw me wipe my eyes. “Oh, honey. I didn’t mean to make you cry.” She apologized and handed me a tissue.

“It’s not your fault. I’ve been very emotional lately.” I blubbered and wiped my nose. I felt Sebastian’s arm wrap around my waist and his lips gently press onto my temple.

“This woman is probably the strongest woman I know. Since finding out she can’t have children, she’s been so wonderfully strong, Ms. Monroe. I just want her to be happy.” Sebastian spoke in a hushed voice as I leaned into him.

“Please, call me Lillian. And you are right. She deserves happiness and if a family of your own will bring that, then that’s what I am here to help with.” She looked at us with kind blue eyes and sweet smile.

“So? What do you think? Do you think we’ll be able to adopt?” Seb asked, practically bouncing out of his chair. Lillian looked over to my husband and laughed.

“So far, yes. We have to file some paperwork and enter you guys in the system. But I think by the end of the year, you guys will have a new addition to your family.” She chuckled, handing me the folder we had given to Cassie. I took it from her and gave Seb a small pat on the back.

“You really think so?” I asked with an edge of hesitation. All the emotions I’d been having started flooding my senses, but I stopped myself from crying.

“Absolutely. You’re both lovely people and I don’t see any reason you shouldn’t have the adoption finalized by the end of the year.” Lillian grabbed my hand and smiled.

“Thank you.” I whispered and smiled back before leaning back against Sebastian.

“I see here you guys put down you’d eventually like more than one child in the long run?” She asked, her finger running over our paperwork.

“Absolutely. We love children and we’d love to have a nice size family.” Sebastian grinned.

“Well, there are always plenty of children to be adopted.” She grinned. We finished talking with her and she lead us out of her office. “I’ll be in touch.” She told us before we started heading back to the car.

“I love you, Rin.” Seb whispered, holding my hand and leading me to the car.

“I love you too, Seb.” I replied quietly and walked as close to him as possible. He opened the car door for me and helped me in.

“I can’t wait to have a little family with you, iubită.” He crooned and kissed me gently.

“I know. I can’t either, my love.” I cooed and kissed him again. He came over and started driving us home. We held hands and talked the whole way home, both us excited for what our future together held.


End file.
